Colors
by princess-morgana44
Summary: A songfic Mimi x Izzy inspired in the song 'Colos' by Barcelona. There is a party at school and everyone is attending, Mimi and Izzy share a little dance. (The lyrics are not here, but If you want to listen to the song, please do!)
1. Chapter 1

All right, it was the day of the unusual social reunion, yes, the 'students dance'. In front of the mirror, Izzy prepared himself before heading to his school that day. He liked the school, but not when he had to come back at evening and party like it was supposed to.

Sitting in a chair against a wall of the gym where it was all settled and a shining ball hanging of the roof, drinking a sweet drink that he was not sure of what is was he spotted his childhood friends, dancing. His eyes didn't know where to look first, but he visualized a big brown hair. Unmistakable. Tai was waving at him so he returned the greeting, he left at the table beside him that red drink, ¿who made that stuff?. Shifting his eyes to another place he has spotted her, oh yes, his classmate responsible of all of this, ¿who brings the idea of making one of those American parties in Japan?, the answer?: Mimi Tachikawa.

That friend of his has been for a while overseas in New York City and had come back this year, bringing this kind of ideas that everyone likes. Everyone, except him of course, and everyone that is not into dances, loud music and that kind of social convention. But nevertheless, there he was, he didn't even know If he was dressed right, with his jeans, white shirt and vest, and he was not going to compare to Tai and Matt. He let out a sigh while he tried to listen to his own thoughts, although the music was slow now.

Just when he was thinking about going home, someone waved in a short distance capturing his attention of her smile… a known smile. Mimi was watching at the couples dance on the dance floor and moving her feet herself at the rhythm of the music. ¿Why wasn't she dancing? There was enough boys for her to choose, Izzy was sure of that at least one of them wanted a dance with her. But she kept the gaze in the couples before her. After a while she came to him and sat beside him.

"why are you not dancing?" she asked. Now that the music was not so loud, at least he was able to speak to her.

"Even If the music is slow, I am not very good, Mimi". That was the truth, it results that he's incredibly uncoordinated in the act of dance. "Why are **you** not dancing?", his curiosity wouldn't leave him alone for even a minute… "There's a lot of boys there".

"I know… but I don't know them!, I don't feel like dancing with them".

Izzy didn't understand what he was listening, he always see Mimi as someone who can get everything If she wishes for it, she made possible this whole party for crying out loud. When he took a glance of the girl sitting beside him she was watching with a serious face at the couples who were still dancing slowly. There was certainly few times when he saw a straight face on this girl. Her eyelashes were so long and pretty… ¿the music was making this effect on him? ¿making him observe at his friend like this?, ¿or is it maybe because he didn't see her for so long that now she's drawing his attention?. Never an answer clear for those questions.

"Izzy, ¿do you want to dance with me?... the slow music won't leave yet", Mimi smiled at him with those eyes, and God help him to find words in his head to answer her soon, but before he knew the strawberry haired girl was standing in front of him extending her hand to him, and thereupon, he took it. ¿Why? ¿Did he really wanted to dance with her?. A voice in his head told him that he already said before that he was really uncoordinated ¿right?, but it was a reflection, he trusted her, she is his dear friend, ¿what could go wrong? ¿that she laught at him?... He don't mind, he always liked her laugh anyways. And there he was, his right hand in her left hand, and his other hand in her waist.

"Are you nervous?". ¿Why would she ask that? ¿he was making a strange face? ¿was he sweating? ¿shaking?.

"We will only swing like this… ¿see? We're dancing!" she said softly.

Izzy was concentrated in following Mimi in the dance, but it was going unexpectedly well… ¿why would she organize this kind of party? ¿did she regretted having returned? ¿did she missed America that much?.

"I'm glad I'm back, Izzy", she giggled as she placed her head in his shoulder. He just felt her soft hair in his face and her warmth, he missed her!, she was in his same class now and until this year that she came back, he did not realized how much he missed her energy, clothes, voice, laugh, that I-can-do-anything-if-I-want-to attitude that somehow it make sense, but of course, his logic wouldn't let him see that clear.

"Izzy" he heard her say… "my feet hurt". That was a comment of Mimi that is not weird at all, she's been dancing for a while now, even before when it wasn't with him, she was with having fun with the entire school and classmates. Besides that same comment is classic of her, he heard that a lot when they were children, but he had changed, she is still a little spoiled and everything, that can't be helped… but she is collected, says the right things to say, is mature, more of a grown up lady.

When he realized Mimi was staring at him with a curious face… the song was over and he still was holding her by hand and waist, when Izzy realized this, his eyes widen and instantly let go of her and Mimi finally laughed, he laughed too, he couldn't help it.

At the end Mimi just touched his shoulder and thanked him for dancing with her. He just sited and continued observing her on the sly while drinking some water. ¿How could this girl be so simple and nevertheless surprise him with unexpected words and actions everytime? ¿could it be that her being far away let him realize how much he missed her and love her?. Heck, ¿why was she different of all of his friends?. Questions and more questions without an answer, girls are always like this though, confusing him, but never taking him out of his own mind, but ¿Mimi?... he was _blowing_ his mind. Perhaps it was always like this all along, even when she was overseas, and he didn't notice, and now that she is back, he can't ignore her.

Theories, hypothesis, ideas, it was useless try to figure out something that is so natural as that girl, she looks strong but he knows, because he knows her, that she is also fragile and sensitive, but he definitely not know what are her thoughts.

But who knows, maybe logic is not necessary in this case, maybe he has to stop opening his mind a little, and open his eyes, or perhaps his heart.

He had the whole year before him to find out about feelings and sensations, and he knew when she turned around that moment at the beginning of the year and said lively that they're in the same class, that this year was going to be interesting, because she is interesting herself, and nothing is making him curious right now than Mimi Tachikawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Preparing herself for the students dance, calling friends while putting on make-up. _"Woman can do various things at a time"_ her mind told her _,_ of course, she knew it, but right now that wasn't taking the effect that she was looking for. Her lipstick went from her mouth to her cheek without noticing it, it was time that only focusing at one thing at a time. Lucky she already had her hair done and make-up was only subtle, getting dressed was only left.

Mimi wasn't expecting so much people to come, it was an 'American type' party, she couldn't even believe that her idea was accepted. Japan is so strict sometimes that she thought the idea would be rejected at once, but now Mimi was so happy.

Her dad left her at the entry of the school and people kept on coming, and when she entered in the gym, this was like being in New York again, but this was Japan, and she wanted to see her friends!, who, later were right beside her talking and having fun.

She danced so much while her eyes shifted everywhere, even to the roof where the mirror ball was, everything was great. When she felt a little tired after a little while Mimi went to seat, music started to slow down, so she watched couples dance slow dance.

Mimi supported her chin with her hands while smiling, and when she glanced at the sides of the gym, she could tell some boys who weren't dancing were looking at her. She didn't mind that, but in America boys are so different, here in Japan boys are usually shy… Is not that she got too used to New York, of course not, her home is and will always be Japan. She would leave _Starbucks_ anytime for a family coffee house, or leave pizza for sushi and rice balls, yes, that is home!. Mimi without noticing it, drowned in her thoughts, started to move her feet at the rhythm of the song, even If her feet hurt a little… _"Beauty is pain"_ her mind remembered her, she always knew that, _"¿what else new can you bring, brain?"_. When she moved her sight to her side, sitting against the wall she saw a guy whose hair already knew, one genius redhead.

Mimi was certainly not expecting Izzy to come… she knew him too well; he is the type of guy who rather stays at home instead of going to a party. Oh, but he was there! He did come, that was so good, even when they are in the same class, they don't get to talk that much, although he helps her with homework sometimes, Mimi is always around other people, besides Sora and the others.

When she catched him looking at her direction, she waved at him without thinking, but he did not see her so she went and sat beside Izzy. Mimi asked why he wasn't dancing, and he only said that even though the music was slow he isn't very good at dancing. Please, ¿is that an excuse? ¿why did you come then?. Izzy asked Mimi why wasn't **she** dancing, because there were a lot of boys. She simply said that she did not know them and didn't feel like dancing with any of them. ¿Is it that Izzy doesn't know her at all?... Mimi knew that she is sociable and everything, but a slow dance… you have to choose well your partner, it's not just anything. He was just beside her and she was pretty sure he is been sitting and wonder around since the party started, that was _it_! Mimi made possible this party and she wanted her friends to enjoy it, Izzy included, even a slow dance won't kill him so she standed and offered her hand.

"Izzy, ¿do you want to dance with me?... the slow music won't leave yet".

She was surprised of how fast he took her hand, she wondered If he wanted to dance, ¿why didn't he asked?. As soon as they adapted their position to dance, Mimi looked at Izzy's cute worring face and couldn't stop herself from teasing him, so she asked if he was nervous. His reactions never disappoint her, she believed she saw a little blush, but didn't think Izzy even noticed that. Mimi just told him to sway, she didn't mean it but it just came out of her mind and the poor genius needed a little help so it's a win-win.

Their dance was going surpsingly good, Izzy was really focused… God, she missed that little concentrated face and his red hair, to be honest with herself, she missed everyone, her best friend Sora, Matt and all his cool, Tai with his messed up hair of his, adorable Tk and Kari, the always oldest-and-caring Joe… and even this guy here, he is a genius!, Mimi wished she was even a little bit smart as he is. Yes, all of them are her friends from childhood adventures that she will never forget.

"I'm glad I'm back, Izzy", she couldn't resist to feel more comfortable and rest her head against his shoulder. She could tell that Izzy was submerged in his own thoughts and he startled a little, but she didn't care, that moment was very nice. While she kept dancing Mimi felt more and more in calm… ¿Izzy always made her feel that way? She didn't know, he always brings the answer to her questions usually, not the questions itself. Her mind was so in blank that she accidentally spilled: "Izzy, my feet hurt", he didn't respond, sure, she was always speaking her mind so ¿why not just listen?.

The dance was getting over already; the comfortable moment would be over soon. Certainly Mimi didn't know she could feel this comfortable around Izzy… ¿does all the sixteen year old boys were like this?, she didn't think so. He is more calm, collected, and brilliant… ¿was everyone watching them dancing? ¿were her friends watching them?, probably will receive a little teasing after that. The music was over and she just looked at the boy who seemed still very focused, ¿what was he thinking about?, and when he realized the song was over he just released her at once, blushing. ¿When did he became cute?, Mimi couldn't stop herself from laughing and Izzy laughed too, that was a good moment. Mimi thanked him for dancing and left over her friends to talk.

That was everything she wanted, a little dance with him, because she thought one have to choose well your partner for a slow dance!, and hell, she did chose right. She thought that when that boy gets a girlfriend, he sure will treat her like a queen!, she admitted being just a little bit jealous of that girl. She bet that in New York nobody would treat her like that while slow dancing. It was so simple and comfortable dancing with him, she never thought that it would be like that, ¿maybe because she knew him but not that much?... ¿and when did she started to wonder about him and his thoughts?... Mimi knew his thoughts would be too complicated for her to understand, or maybe she was too simple. Anyway it is, he is still her age, and there are thing they can't help.

She was very happy, there are new and exciting things this year like being back in home, new school, everything made her heart beat more and more, and there was something very good: his classmate that she already knew.

And there was for sure that she will remember this dance that they shared and his heartbeat while dancing.


End file.
